Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by Fattylumpkins
Summary: Young Rosalie Hale is a beauty, marrying into a rich family. Then one night, everything goes wrong. What will she do for revenge? What will her new family think of her? THIS ONE'S FOR ROSE..SHE DESERVES SOME LOVE TOO! REVEIW!
1. Shattered World

**Okay, so here's my new story..about Rosalie obviously :P Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

A tremble ripped through my spine as I stepped out into the cold, late October night. I wrapped my jacket tighter to myself, securing my arms to my torso, trying to retain as much body heat as possible. "Come on," I hissed at my fiance, Royce King, but found he was no where to be seen. I huffed and took of, stalking down the street.

There was an eerie feeling as I picked up my pace. It felt as though I was being watched, and I kept looking over my shoulder to see if there was anyone following me. My frightening suspicions were confirmed when five looming shadows emerged from the darkness of an alleyway. I gasped in horror, instinctively backing away from the figures closing in on me.

The round pools of light from the street lamps sent shadows across their faces, and I immediately recognized one of them and stopped my retreat. Royce. I regained my confidence as he and his friends approached slowly. I stormed the rest of the way, closing the short distance between the group and myself. I could smell the alcohol in the air, and was about to tell him off when he began speaking.

"Real beauty, just like I said," He gloated, showing me off like a piece of art. I was too angered by his words to realize that they were forming a circle around me, until it was complete.

"I don't think I'm really getting a good look," One of his vile friends said, smiling and unattractively yellow smile, I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Yeah," another one piped in, "I think she'd be much prettier without all of that clothes on." I sneered at him and then turned to Royce, waiting for him to stop this madness, and soon. He took a step closer, "Come here, baby," his voice slurred from the large amounts of beer he had been drinking. I shook my head violently in reply, too shocked to speak.

I could feel the fear growing inside of me as he took another step closer, his friends mimicking the action. It was like a game, he moved forward, me back, until I bumped straight into something...more like someone. The stranger wrapped his arms around me, touching me in places he clearly shouldn't have been, "Gotcha," he whispered in my ear, the smell of bitter smell of alcohol fanning across my face, making my stomach churn.

"Let go," I spat, struggling to get free. He only tightened his grip, and made his disturbing actions more profound.

"Now why would we do that," the large one said, stepping closer, his eyes never leaving my chest, "We just got you."

I knew the fear was well written on my face, as they closed in, and it only seemed to give them more pleasure. Royce grabbed my hair and yanked hard toward the ground, making my whole body bend forward. "Good girl, bowing for your king." He said dominantly, as he pulled me back up, ripping off my jacket leaving red marks, that would be bruises (if I ever made it through this), in the process. My whole backside, and way too much of my chest, was now visible. All of the men eyed me, the hunger in their eyes scared me.

I clawed, and kicked as they pulled me to the ground, his revolting friends touching, and feeling me where they shouldn't have been, enjoying my body like no man should. They started with my shoes and gloves, yanking them off violently. I kicked and squirmed, my free limbs flying in every way possible. Yet every time I made a hit, I only seemed to get more beat up and violated myself.

I could feel my body weaken, and my struggling stopped all together. They had continued with their horrid work for what seemed as hours, and now were walking off. Laughing at the joy of the kill. Death was near, I knew it as I lay there, engulfed in my own blood. I could taste the warm, sweet bitterness of it as it trickled into my mouth from cuts on my lips and face.

I ached immensly, as I lay, strewn across the cold, hard street. I now yearned for death to come and take the pain away. Closing my eyes, waiting for it's arival, I felt something cold falling onto me. My eyes flew open to find it was snowing. I knew that even if I were to survive from the rape, and beating, I would freeze to death in the cold. I had barely any clothes on by now, and I shivered , wincing in pain from the movement.

I tried to lull myself to sleep, thinking of happier places, when I saw something in the dark. Fear overtook me and I could feel my faint heart beat increase. I could have sworn I saw eyes, almost golden, like a wild cat. I closed my eyes again, trying to ward off the fear, but I felt something in my presence.

Maybe death was here, ready to take me away, relieve me of this suffering. I waited, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. I wondered if it was all an illusion, and closed my eyes again. I knew I would die soon, my heart was slowing, becoming more and more quiet by the second. I felt myself drifting away. I swear I heard a soft, gentle voice in my ear.

"I'm terribly sorry, I hope you will forgive me," he whispered. Forgive him? For what? I wondered, and then, the fire began.

* * *

**Well, there it is, the first chapter :D It took a while to write, and I hope it wasn't a bad time to stop :P Also, I was wondering if you could check out the oneSHOToneders ...that is a name my friend and I are going by, and we are writing stories together..of course..we only have one, but that number shall increase shortly :)**

**Hope you liked it, tell me if ya did :)**

**Fattylumpkins **


	2. Fire

**Okay, so here's chapter two!! Hope ya'll like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"I'm terribly sorry, I hope you will forgive me," he whispered. Forgive him? For what? I wondered, and then, the fire began_.

* * *

I screeched in pain, but my cry was cut short by a hard, cold hand covering my mouth. "Shh," the voiced whispered soothingly in my ear. He scooped my up in his strong arms. His icy skin was comforting, through the immense burning in my veins. It was like a cough drop for a sore throat, a perfect kind of cool to ease the pain. I clung tighter to him, sending small amounts of relief throughout my body.

Much to my dismay, he laid me back down, prying my arms from around his neck. "It's fine," he comforted, "I'm getting Esme, she'll be here soon." He said simply. _Esme? Who's that?_ Another scorching pain ripped through my body. I twisted and turned, as if distorting my body would help ease the pain. I could feel my bones cracking and breaking, only adding to my ultimate discomfort.

"I'm here, it'll be okay sweetie," a soft, female voice comforted me. I tried to say something, give her some kind of response, but it just came out as an unusual gurgling and a gulp for air.

She wiped the hair out of my face, in a very comforting motherly gesture. I felt her move me, to where, I don't know. I faintly heard, over my shrill screams, water running. I was moved again, into a frigid bath. It felt so magnificent against my burning flesh, making the pain more bare able.

She began talking to me, a perfect distraction. I mentally grasped onto her voice, concentrating not as much on what she was saying, but just her voice in general, instead of the torture I was currently enduring. From what I heard, she talked about jumping off a cliff for her baby, Carlisle, her husband, and Edward.

One thing she mention kept me confused though...vampires. I had no idea if it was because my screaming had altered my hearing, or if she had actually said that...

I had been out of the bath tub for a while now, and the fair just kept getting worse. Five minutes, or five hours, maybe more. I couldn't tell. It felt as though I had been like this and eternity. I felt something crunch between my flailing limbs. Then a shatter. Realizing it was me, I roared in fury and agony. Then, suddenly as it started, it stopped. I was dead, and I knew it.

I heard voices talking, clear, but as though they were far away at the same time. _How strange, maybe they're angles_... I thought to myself. My eyes fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. I was in as large, white room, not much was in it, and it looked as thought a tornado had gone through it. The bed beneath me was completely in shreds, and other various items were thrown around, shattered and torn.

I willed my body off of the ground and followed the voices, something you normally wouldn't do. I recognized the owners immediately to be the infamous Cullens. It seemed like they hid from the world, in all of their beautifully mysterious glory. Well, all except for the stunning blond doctor.

"Wh-why...but- how...you?" I stuttered incoherently. _I was dead, they couldn't be here now.._

Believe it or not, we're here.." The tall, handsome red head spoke. He was leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, hands in his pockets. _How did he do that?_ _I didn't say anything_.. I thought to myself, looking back and forth between the strangers before me, as if the answers would magically appear on their foreheads. The boy was smiling smugly at me. I glared back.

"It's Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. Am I correct," The one I believed to be Carlisile questioned politely, breaking the tension.

"Umm...Yes, can someone explain what's going on?" I replied.

"Let's go sit down," Esme said, fairly sad, ushering me into their family room. I plopped down on a large, white sofa, and waited for my explination.

"How should I put this.." Carlisile said, more to himself than anyone else, and then he turned to me, "We're not..human, persay. we're-"

"Vampires," the boy said, cutting him off, "Sorry Carlisile, your thoughts told you were struggling for words...It would be faster this way." he explained to Carlisle.

"Thank you, Edward," Carlisle said. _Edward, so that was his name.._

After hours of questioning, explaining, and just talking, I had "everything" I needed to know.

I was admiring my new, even more stunning (if possible) features in a long mirror. When an aching was in my throat, scratcy and dry. Suddenly, as if on cue, Carlisle walked in. "It's time to go hunting," he said simply, leading the way.

**So there it is...was !! Thanks for keeping up with me, and I already have most of the next chapter planned, I should be writing soon :D**

**Keep reviewing, and stay beautiful,**

**Fattylumpkins**


	3. Hunting

**Sorry it took so long to update...I've been quite busy!! Well, instead of stalling you people any further, I will just let you read the story, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

We raced deep through the heavily wooded forest at a speed I would have never thought possible if human. We came to a small sort of clearing, and then Carlisle and Esme went their own ways. Leaving me with the infamous Edward Cullen. He sat there, just watching me, as if expecting something. I was about to you say something when a strange smell came to my nose.

It gave some type of longing in me, as I ran curiously to find it. I was sure Edward was following me, as he was probably supposed to, but I didn't look back to make sure. I didn't care. I ran farther, and soon found myself in short distance of a small group of deer. By then the marvelous scent was becoming unbearable. It made my throat ache.

I ran to the heard, taking them all by suprise. I grabbed the large female, quickly snapping her neck. Warm, fresh red liquid running from the wound. Without thinking I lapped it up contentedly. Purring happily as it slid down my throat, easing the harsh pain I felt. Life, pure, sustaining life. I sighed contentedly before draining another two.

I licked my lips, and stood up from my crouching position. I turned and saw Edward smirking. A half amused, half disgusted expression on his face. He wasn't looking at me, just the carcass on the ground. I turned, wanting to see what he found so bemusing.

I saw the three dead animals. It almost seemed as though they were staring at me with their lifeless, glassy eyes. I was horrified and completely revolted with myself.

Looking at the carcasses, the whole reality of the situation hit me like a pound of bricks. I was a vampire. I already knew I was, but really took no notice to it, as if it was a dream. Now, gazing upon the three lifeless bodies, that I had drained of blood, I realized it was true.

I was a monster. I turned, not daring to look at Edward, and ran. I ran fast and hard as my legs would go, not stopping for a second. Finally, after what was probably hours, I slowed, and came to a stop. I sat in the middle of the small, dew covered clearing. The sun was setting, and it was getting dark. But I could still see everything clearly, even though I didn't want to. It only reminded me of the current state I was in.

It began to rain, as I put my head in my hands. A sob broke through me, and soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. The only thing was that, there was no tears. It was dry, and unusual, but I continued anyways. Not able to stop myself.

It was now pouring, and I was soaked. I peeled my head from my hands and stuck it to the sky. Letting the rain take the place of where my tears should have been.

I heard someone approaching, and realized that Edward had probably followed me, and had been watching me cry. I was too upset and confused to be embarrassed though.

He came up to me and sat down, putting his arms around me and holding me close. I clung to his shirt and cried, tearless and hopeless, in his arms as he stroked my hair, whispering comfortingly in my ears.

I realized then that even if he was prude, sarcastic, and completely clashing with myself (personality wise), he would make a great brother...well, as close to a brother as he could be. We stayed in that position long after it stopped raining, until he pulled himself away from me and looked me in the eyes. Asking a silent question. _Are you okay?_ I nodded my head.

He sighed, "I think we should get going." I reluctantly let go and he picked himself up off the ground, then stuck a hand down to help me up. We began running through the forest, me following his direction. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, his, our house came into view. I sighed internally and took a look at my new family member.

He was obviously deep in thought, and I didn't want to interrupt him further, so I turned away. But before I did, I couldn't help that his eyes were coal black, dark bruises making them even more unnerving. I concluded that while I was hunting, he did not. Which probably meant that the pain I had felt earlier was even worse for him.

"It is," he said answering my thoughts. "But I've been...this way...longer, and it's gets easier to control." He explained, not even looking my way. I gasped, but then remembered his "ability" and didn't think secondly on it. "You," he suddenly turned and pointed at me, "inside," at the house, "now."

"Okay," I nodded my head and went in. Once insided, I looked back out to see he was gone, off hunting himself.

I began thinking about my current state, how I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for Royce and his friends. I spat mentally at their feet. Hatred over came me, I knew that they had it was their fault, and that if Carlisle hadn't been there I would be dead. I could have lived a normal life, and they ruined it, and I didn't doubt they would do it again. I had seen the pleasure of the kill on their faces.

I couldn't let it happen again, not to someone else like me. Someone innocent, beautiful, unsuspecting...I hissed in fury. They would die. Soon, very soon the end would come. All I had to do was find the names of his friends, Royce would be last, and come up with a plan. That would be the hardest part, and I knew I could do it. I licked my lips maliciously and began devising a plan for the demise of five men.

* * *

**So there you have it!! Rosalies first hunting trip, fun huh? I would hate being in that situation, wouldn't you?? Well, now it's time for the five murders, uh oh! So back to writing for me :D**

**Toddles,**

**Fattylumpkins**


	4. Harder than it seems

Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up : But hey, now that it's here, let's continue with the story :

Disclaimer: I own it al- gets smacked on the head.. nothing...

* * *

I sat at my favorite desk, tapping my pencil impatiently. In the last few days I had discovered that there were five disgusting men behind my murder, and the names of all of them. I also found out that I could do some pretty amazing things. Now, I just had to use them both to my advantage.

They had to die, but first, pay. That would be easy..with my unnatural strength and all. The only problem was the blood. _What can I do to kill..minus the blood?_ I thought to myself. Then I had it, _of course, snap their necks_. I laughed menacingly in my head. _That will show them. Quick, and easy_.

"Not exactly," Edward prodded. I glared at him and his not-so-ugly face. I hated it when he read my mind.

"I can do it," I replied confidently.

"Oh really, have you done it before?" He asked icily.

"Well..no," he smirked and I quickly changed my tone, "But how hard can it be? I can do anything...unlike _someone here_." I said, venom rolling off my tongue.

"In fact, it can be very hard. Let me help you."

"Never," I spat. I knew I was being mean to Edward, it's not that I didn't like him, but I didn't want to appear weak either. So I kept up my facade.

"You need practice," he persisted.

"I'll do it myself then."

"You don't know how, let me teach you." _My goodness, will he ever just give up?_ "Not until you let me help you," he answered my thoughts.

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned.

He smiled victoriously, "Remember the meadow that we met at when we went hunting?"

"Of course," I scoffed.

"Meet me there. Tonight..Seven o'clock." He turned around to leave. _What is he doing now?_ "Getting ready." He said simply before turning around and leaving.

A couple hours later, after much planning and waiting, I mad my way to the clearing. As I waltzed through the trees I came face to face with a fat, smelly pig.

"Eww, what is this doing here?" I muttered to myself, staring at the revolting creature. Edwards figure emerged from the heavily guarded shadows of the trees.

"To start," he began, "you want to-"

"I've got it!" I remarked, cutting him off.

"The go ahead," he crossed his arms and leaned leisurely against a tree. I glared on last time before heading to wards the pig.

With my quick reflexes I had him in my arms, squealing like crazy, in mere seconds. I put my had in a karate typ way and hit his neck, slicing right thru it like a hot knife through butter. I immediately dropped the decapitated carcass, screaming, more out of disgust than fear.

Edward stood, in all of his smugh filled glory, "I was expecting so much more," he shook his head in false dissapointment. I retaliated simply by sticking my tongue out at him in one of the more childish gestures possible. "So you want some help?" he asked skeptically.

"I guess," I gave in, not wanting another argument.

"'Kay, meet me here, same time, next week."

"But I want to practice now," I whined.

"Too bad. The farmers will become suspicious, so not until next week."

"But-"

"No Rosalie. Now go home."

"Fine, don't be such a prude Ed, jeez."

"Don't. Call. Me. Ed," he said angrily, failing at keeping his cool. Clearly I had made him mad. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for it. "Go." he snarled. I turned and walked, at a human pace, until I was out of sight. Then, I ran hard.

I rand far into town, stopping at a very familiar place, my old best friends house. I crept silently up to the window and peaked it, making sure to stay out of sight.

The picture I saw before me was her, in the arms of her husband, the one that I had envied immensely. She was crying as he stroked her long dark hair.

"B-but she was s-so young!" she bawled. Oh, so that's why she was cring...me.

"Shh, it'll be okay," he comforted her. Yeah, you'll forget. I thought to myself. I couldn't listen any longer, and right before I turned around I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"It's too dangerous," He practically whispered, knowing I was in pain. I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes as the memory of someone he loved had obviously come back. "Let's go home." I only nodded blankly and followed as turned and ran.

* * *

**Well there ya have it! Hope you all liked it..the pig part grossed me out, and I would think you as well, but that's what I see happining...**

**Coming up in "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" :**

**Murder..part one.. -dramatic theme music-**

**Okay, well, back to writing!!**

**Fattylumpkins :**


	5. Bloodshed

**Wow, I haven't written in a looong time...Well, here's the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine **

* * *

After many, many months of practice, I had finally gotten the whole neck-snapping-thing down.

I rummaged through countless numbers of clothing items, trying to find the perfect apparel for my "project". I was having little luck and was about to give up when my hands grazed over a white, lacy fabric. _My wedding_ _dress..Perfect_, I thought maliciously. _Now, I can begin_. I changed in lightning speed and was walking outside when I was stopped my none other than my dear "father" Carlisile.

"Must you go through with this?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Yes," I said flatly, as his hope was lost, and stalked away.

I had decided to go after Royce's revolting friends first, and save his completely vile being for last. He would know what was coming, which is exactly what I wanted. He deserved to have the same amount of fear as I had on that disastrous night of my murder.

I arrived at the first man's filthy "home" and heard him bathing. I walked in, knowing he wouldn't hear a thing, and arranged myself so I was facing the wall, my long lucious hair tumbling over my shoulders. I began to grow impatient as minute upon minute I waited. It seemed as though he would never come out, as though someone had already done the deed and left the shower running, but when he did come out I was ready.

"Well hello there little lady," he slurred in his wretched voice. Though he had just cleaned up, the aroma of alcohol was still strong, and I tried not to gag as he came close and slipped his foul arms around my waist.

"Don't touch me," I hissed venom rolling off on every word. He dropped his arms and backed away, I could just see the fear on his face, making me smile wickedly before I even turned around. When I did, his facial expression was even better than I had imagined. I remembered my purpose and glared wickedly. Soon after his thoughts began to register, and he recognized just exactly who I was.

"Y-you..we..k-kill...and...your back," he stuttered.

"Yes I am," I quickly had him pinned against the hard wall, holding him only by his frail human neck. "I'm hear to teach you a little lesson."

"I-I got it..It's l-learned! Just p-please l-let me g-go," he pleaded.

That pushed me over the edge, him thinking he was going to get away that quick, "Oh I'll let you go," I said fairly calmly, "To Hell!" I then shouted and with a single twitch of my fingers he was dead. I dropped his lifeless body, and with a knife from his kitchen, carved the letter R onto his wall before leaving.

Over the next several weeks my murder spree continued. Everyone went about the same as the first, but a different letter made it's appearance at each one. R, of course at the first. O was the second. Y the third. C for the fourth attack. Finally E was at the last. I was glad that I had thought of this for the letters combined seemingly spelled out Royce. He would know I was coming, and still would never be prepared.

I made sure I looked extra nice for him tonight, when I would come for him. I fixed a piece of my hair, and applied a little more lipstick, and then sent off to his house. Running through the hard, cobblestone streets, I smiled, knowing my "death" would be avenged..by me. I snuck easily into his house, knowing he wouldn't be home for at least ten minutes.

I prepared for the occasion by first placing vases of black roses around the room. I was admiring my work when I heard a door slam shut. I laid myself delicately across his foul smelling be, looking as desirable as I possibly could, hoping my disgust didn't show.

At first he was completely oblivious to me lying there, which made me mad, I'm the most gorgeous thing he could ever laid eyes on and I know it, so he should see me. My internal cursing stopped when he turned around, a lustful look in his eyes.

"Rosie, baby, I thought you were gone. You hit your head pretty hard.." he slurred, still slightly intoxicated, _perfect._

"Oh no sweetie," I put on my best baby voice, "This nice doctor fixed me allllll up, see." I said, running a hand down my long curvaceous body. His eyes roamed hungerly across, taking in the full effect of my transformation.

"Yes he did," he said, too low for human ears to pick up.

"What's that sweetie," I asked, catching him by surprise.

"O-oh, nothing, was just mumbling about how beautiful you were, come over here so daddy can get a closer look, why don't cha baby doll."

I giggled like a school girl, "Okay." I picked myself up slowly, making sure to sway my hips perfectly, just to drive him nuts. He pulled me into a hug, one I could barely feel compared to my supernatural strength, and his hands immediately traveled to places they shouldn't be. I faked another giggle.

Then right as he leaned in to kiss me, his foul breath fanning across my face, I lifted up my knee, getting him in the groin, and even though I hit him at what a human girl could, I knew it had to hurt. I smiled as he doubled over in pain, and when I started laughing, that pushed him over the edge.

He straightened up, and glared right at me, tears hanging in his eyes from pain, "You bitch," he sneered before coming in for a punch. I didn't even stagger back as his fragile fist made contact with my concrete face, breaking on contact. He stumbled backwards, clutching his now broken hand in his other one.

His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he saw me standing there, unscratched, bruised, or even moved by his hit, "W-wha-what are you?"

I smiled wickedly, "Your worst nightmare."

He backed up, until he bumped into his wall, "Aww, no where to go. Feel a little cornered," he nodded, "GOOD!" I ran at vampire speed, easily picking him up by the neck and slamming him into the wall, "You bastard," I sneered, "you destroyed my life, and trust me, you won't get away with it." I dropped the frightened man onto the floor like he was a sack of potatoes rather than a living being. He didn't deserve to be treated this good.

He was already on his knees when he was in front of me, and so he began to beg, "Please, please, I'll do anything...Just, just spare me!"

"Go to hell," I spat, kicking him square in the chest, not being precarious about making it seem human, he already knew I was not. Royce flew across the room, hitting his bed post with his head, cracking open his skull and leaving him unconscious. With the smell of fresh human blood in the air, I almost went insane, and didn't complete my task, but I just held my breath, and looking at Royce's sick, unmoving body was enough to motivate me to finish my job. I quickly bent down, ignoring the blood as best I possibly good, and slit his neck, making sure he would never recover from this. It was there, as he lay, dieing in a pile of his blood, that I set a single black rose upon his chest. Then, I ran, fast and hard away from the blood away from everything.

I laughed hard as I urged my legs to carry me faster and faster, down through the forest full of nothing-ness, there was blood shed tonight, and nothing would disturb, my celebration. I had been avenged, and was rid of Royce and his followers forever.

* * *

**I can't even thing of words to adequately express how sorry I am right now. It has been so long since I have updated, I barely even remembered what my own story was about! I'm starting on the next chapter right away, I hope you liked this one :D **

**-Fattylumpkins**


	6. Encounter

**Wow...it really has been FOREVER since I last posted. SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I've had a major writers block, which I still have but I am trying to get the next chapter posted anyways :D So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: None of the lovely characters in twilight belong to me. They are Stephenie Meyer's. **

**

* * *

**

Years had passed since I had gotten my revenge, and the bittersweet taste of murder was still fresh on my tongue. Everyday I went through the pain of having Carlisile, Edward, and Esme (Carlisile's wife, and the newest member of the Cullen clan) give me sorrowful glances. Fortunately it had died down most of the way, and only when death was brought up, were the murders remembered.

Over the years, not much had changed. Physically I was still the same, beautiful, cold, with butterscotch eyes replacing the deadly burgundy of a newborn. Edward and I had grown closer, but never found the connection Carlisile had hoped for. We had told him that we could only love each other as brother and sister, and no more. Oh, and we had moved. We had relocated right after the murders and we were now in Oregon.

We were sitting in our living room, Edward and I on one couch, Carlisile holding Esme close in the other. I watched them, talking to each other softly while Carlisile stroked her long, caramel hair. I was suddenly consumed with jealousy. They had found love, why couldn't I? For some reason, Edward didn't mind, he liked being alone, but not me. Carlisile always said that I would find someone...eventually. But I had practically given up hope by this point. I was broken away from my thoughts when Edward elbowed me in side. I snapped my head towards him, "what," I asked rather viciously. He gave me a skeptical look that said 'think about it' and then it clicked...He could hear what I was thinking.

"Exactly." he replied simply, answering my thoughts.

"I don't care if your bored, get out of my head Edward," I snapped _Stupid little 'know-it-all-bastard._ I thought to myself. I did my best to look threatening, but it did no good and he started laughing at what I was thinking about him. Distracted by Edwards sudden burst of laughter, Carlisile and Esme turned.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked, always taking the motherly position. When I only pouted, with no verbal response she turned to Edward. "I am no mind reader, but she's not like this for no reason. Now why are you laughing?"

"Rose is just so irritable when she's hungry. It's quite entertaining in fact," he said simply. I turned, deciding now was a good time for childish actions, and stuck my tongue out and him, causing everyone to laugh along with him.

"I guess we are due for another trip," Carlisile said, still chuckling. "Where do we go this time?"

"Michigan!" I blurted out immediately, remembering the last time we were there.

"Why there?" Carlisile asked, taking back by my sudden reply.

"Best bear," I smiled sweetly.

"Then it's settled, Esme, Edward, Rose, go get your belongings packed. We leave in an hour."

Five hours later and we pulled up to the forest, hopping out of the car I took a big whiff of air, taking in all the delicious smells coming from around me. I looked to Carlisile, waiting for an okay so we could go. As soon as his head began to nod, I was gone.

I flew through the trees, feeling the cool breeze on my face. I smelled the air, wondering which path I should go on. Then, I heard it...a gunshot. _Shit, _I mentally cursed at myself, _hunters. _I began running the other way, picking up the scent of a delicious bear. Chasing to the spot as fast as possible, I hid behind a tree, watching it stalk around. _So easy, _I thought to myself, knowing this bear would not stand a change. Then I decided to act, leaping from behind my hiding spot, I tackled the bear with the grace and accuracy that only a vampire could posses.

In a matter of minutes, the bear was drained, and my thirst was almost satisfied. I was brushing dirt off my pants when and new, more pungent smell made my nostrils flare. _Human. _I smiled, running in the direction, back towards the gunshot. As I got closer to the human, I smelled a bear as well. I grinned wickedly, _Two for one. _My better senses were trying to tell me that this was wrong, that killing the human would ruin what Carlisile had begun, but the monster of my hunt did not care.

I ran straight into a clearing where a horrific scene played. The grass of this meadow was stained red, signing a struggle, and in the grass lay a gun...dropped by it's owner in a fight. I could smell the gun powder in the air, and as I looked to the bear, he had been shot in the arm, only enraging him to do what he had done to the man. I brought myself to look upon a large boy, or man, I didn't know which to call him. He looked to be not much older than me, and I was just seventeen (well..physically anyways) Yet, being fairly young, he was huge, even for a human! It was almost surprising to see a person this large all torn up, but what killed me the most, was when I saw his face.

He had the most beautiful face, even just before death, his dark curly hair and dimples only reminded me of a little boy I once wished was mine. Then I knew, I could not bring myself to kill this man. The rush of the hunt was gone, and I no longer was thirsty. I heard a roar come from the bear, as he was about to finish the man off, and without thinking, I leapt at the bear, knocking it on it's side.

It took mere seconds to snap the bears neck, leaving it dead on the ground. Even after killing it, I did not want its blood. All I wanted was to save this poor man. I quickly ran to his side, picking up his nearly lifeless body, not caring if he was covering me with blood as well. When I picked him up, I was struggling not to kill him, the tempting smell of his blood called me in, burnt my throat, inviting me to take from him. But when his eyes fluttered open, only for a moment, and I saw the pain in his deep brown eyes, I couldn't do it.

For the few seconds his eyes were open, they were studying my face, and when the closed he asked weakly, "Are you my-my guardian angle?" Then he was gone, passed out in my arms from the loss of blood. I let out a dry sob before running as fast as I could to find Carlisile, not breathing the entire way. I found them at the car, waiting for me, and when he saw me with this boy I could see the confusion. Taking him from my arms, he told us we would have to run home, so no one hurt him in the car.

We all nodded quickly, Edward and Esme immediately taking off for home. "Carlisile," I said, and he turned to face me, "take care of him." He nodded once before hopping in the car and driving away. For a while, I stood there, amazed that I had made it all the way back, then I took off for home.

* * *

**WOO!! I finished the chapter! Not the best, since I came up with it on the spot, no revision or anything, but it will have to do. Hope you all like it :D**

**Enjoy,**

**Fattylumpkins  
**


End file.
